A Brincadeira do Destino
by Karolyn Harumi
Summary: Por que ele havia voltado? O que ele queria? Hinata, que sempre teve uma vida pacata, se vê presa em perigosos jogos da Máfia, onde a sua vida está em jogo, dinheiro e poder são os objetivos, e não se pode confiar em ninguém. Somente nele. U.A - .:LongFic Sasu&Hina:. Inspirada na música Payphone do Maroon 5.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Oii Amoras o/**

**Essa é uma fic inspirada no clipe da música Payphone, quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, ele é muito bom :3**

**Eu já tenho mais dois capítulos prontos, irei postar quando der, mas farei de tudo pra postar com a maior frequência possível.**

**Vai ter bastante mistério, romance e ação *-***

**Espero que gostem ^.^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1- A Volta.**_

**5:49 a.m – 23 de Agosto de 2012. Tóquio, Japão.**

_Hora de trabalhar, Sasuke. _

Era o que dizia a mensagem, que havia recebido há dois minutos.

O Uchiha deu um sorriso de canto. Dirigindo pelas ruas de Tóquio calmamente em seu carro preto esporte.

Seu novo trabalho com certeza seria interessante.

Ainda estava amanhecendo mais o trânsito já se fazia presente nas ruas. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que chegaria no horário. Estava bastante confiante, tudo sairia sem problemas. _Tinha que sair._

Estacionou em frente ao maior banco de Tóquio. Pegou seus pertences saindo do carro e o fechando logo em seguida. Em passos calmos foi em direção á grande porta de vidro e metal que se encontrava na frente do Banco.

Aquela porta era forte, intimidaria muitos ladrões inexperientes. Ele observou mentalmente, deixando escapar uma risada irônica.

Sasuke entrou no banco e foi diretamente para a porta dos fundos, onde um ruivo de olhos castanhos o olhava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.

Isso o incomodou, mas fez questão de ignorar. Ele iria pensar em detalhes sobre seu novo "chefe",

-Uchiha Sasuke – A voz do ruivo encheu o lugar, no momento ainda vazio.

-Akasuna no Sasori – Respondeu o moreno com uma voz fria.

-Pensei que não viria, já que era para ter chegado ontem – Sasori falou o olhando com curiosidade.

-Alguns contra tempos no caminho. Fale logo, Akasuna – Sasuke falou mantendo a voz da mesma maneira.

-Muito bem, você começará como estagiário de Hyuuga Hinata – Ele falou dando um sorriso.

-Certo, é só isso?

-Cuidado Uchiha – Ele respondeu simplesmente se virando para sair – Bom dia Srta. Hyuuga.

Logo em seguida, o ruivo desapareceu nos fundos do local. Sasuke se virou para olhar para sua instrutora. A Hyuuga estava parada no meio do Banco o olhando com curiosidade, ela tinha longos cabelos negros azulados e olhos claríssimos, chegando á quase brancos.

-V-você d-d-deve ser U-Uchiha Sasuke, c-certo? – Perguntou-lhe com uma voz doce e melódica, lhe sorrindo logo em seguida. Ela gaguejava quando estava nervosa, concluiu Sasuke.

-Hn – Respondeu o Uchiha a encarando.

-V-venha comigo. H-hoje você irá s-somente observar, o n-nosso t-trabalho – Com um gesto simples lhe mostrou o caminho até sua sala.

Ele a encarou com grande intensidade enquanto caminhava. Por que, ele achava que já tinha a visto? Onde poderia tê-la conhecido? Mas se a conhecesse, porque não se lembraria dela?

Entraram na sala em silêncio, enquanto ela se sentava em uma das cadeiras enquanto lhe indicava a outra. O moreno sentou-se na poltrona indicada a olhando detalhadamente.

-Você não se lembra de mim, não é Uchiha-san? – Ela o olhou nos olhos, falando sem gaguejar.

Nesse segundo, algo o incomodou. O "_Cuidado"_ do ruivo martelava em sua cabeça. Ele tinha se esquecido, de algo muito importante. Aquilo não costumava acontecer com ele.

-Acho que não... Só tenho uma única pergunta para você – A morena lhe olhava com intensidade, tentando procurar as respostas em seus olhos.

-Porque voltou? V-você já não m-machucou t-todos o suficiente? – Ela lhe perguntou com olhos levemente marejados, algo imperceptível a qualquer um, menos a ele.

Ele a olhou novamente. Ele se lembrava. Sim, claro. Ele a conhecia há muito tempo, na verdade nunca trocaram muitas palavras além do necessário. Ele sabia de quem ela estava falando, todos pertenciam ao mesmo bairro. O Bairro Konoha.

**-Flash Back On-**

_-Teeeme! – Um loiro de olhos azuis gritava lhe apontando o dedo na cara._

_-Dobe – Respondeu um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros._

_Todos estavam no parque que ficava no Bairro Konoha. Todas as tardes depois da escola, todos se reuniam naquele lugar._

_Naruto havia acabado de perder para ele em uma corrida. O loiro estava ofegante enquanto o moreno continuava impassível._

_-Naruto! Pare de amolar o meu Sasuke-kun! Você não vê que o está irritando!? – Uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, gritava dando um cascudo na cabeça do loiro._

_-Porque você está defendendo esse idiota, Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou esfregando o lugar da batida._

_-Naruto! Aceite logo, você perdeu! – Um garoto moreno de olhos castanhos e tatuagens triangulares nas bochechas gritou rindo sem piedade._

_-Kiba-kun, n-não f-fale a-assim do N-naruto-kun – Repreendeu baixinho, uma garota de cabelos negros azulados curtos e olhos claros._

_-Cala boca, garoto-cachorro! Ouça a Hina-chan! – Respondeu Naruto sorrindo de orelha a orelha, fazendo a morena corar violentamente._

_-Testuda, desgruda logo do meu Sasuke-kun! – Uma loira de rabo de cavalo alto e olhos azuis, gritou, grudando no Sasuke juntamente com a rosada._

_-Quem disse que ele é seu, Ino-porca? – Respondeu a outra._

_- Problemáticas – Um moreno com cara de tédio resmungou olhando as nuvens ao lado de seu amigo gordo que devorava um saco de batatinhas._

**- Flash Back Off –**

-Não é algo que eu possa lhe falar – Respondi sem uma única ponta de emoção.

Ela me olhou, para logo em seguida mirar o relógio.

-V-vamos ao t-trabalho.

Hinata e começou a me explicar tudo sobre o trabalho e o banco enquanto eu ouvia as coisas que eu julgava importante saber.

Logo o os funcionários foram chegando e o dia pareceu finalmente começar. O banco lotou e todos os caixas ficaram atolados atendendo da melhor maneira possível todos os clientes.

Hinata vez ou outra vinha me ver, esclarecer algo ou me ajudar. Mas passava grande parte do tempo lá dentro resolvendo todos os problemas que surgissem. Tudo o que eu fiz pode ser resumido em apenas uma coisa: Observar.

Sasori apareceu exatamente três vezes na porta dos fundos para me olhar, discretamente. Apesar disso eu o vi. Com certeza ele queria ser visto, o Uchiha sabia bem disso.

Foi então que ele concluiu que algumas questões precisavam ser respondidas, antes do meu trabalho realmente começar. Algumas coisas _essenciais_, haviam sido ignoradas por ele, um erro que não cometeria novamente.

Além de outro fato muito importante. A tarefa de Sasuke seria bem complicada. Obviamente ele estava sendo testado, ele sabia disso, e aquilo era algo que ele não toleraria. Mas, não mesmo.

Neste exato momento ele percebeu que a situação estava cada vez mais enrolada e complicada. Aquela situação era muito delicada e qualquer deslize o levaria ao desastre.

Mas ele não iria falhar.

Após a conversa com Sasuke, ela se sentia mentalmente abalada. Ela sabia que tinha algo errado, não era burra.

Uchiha Sasuke não voltaria sem qualquer motivo convincente. Ele só tinha uma única coisa em mente: Vingança. Ele agia por si próprio e havia se fechado para os sentimentos e a vida.

Ele havia abandonado tudo, sem qualquer explicação.

Sua volta repentina era algo que ela não ignoraria.

Ele não havia mudado muito. Ele continuava frio, com poucas palavras... Só que agora a única diferença era que ele emanava ódio. Vingança.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo. Ela estava com medo não podia negar, tentou agir normalmente, mas a curiosidade e o impulso a fizeram fazer uma única pergunta, que a denunciou.

Ela podia ter se aproveitado e continuado anônima, mas... Não conseguia aceitar o que ele havia feito. Aquilo era muito... Cruel.

As dúvidas a percorriam incessantemente, e ela não conseguiu fazer muito progresso no seu trabalho, passou a tarde olhando papéis, enquanto observava o Uchiha. Ele não havia feito nada de estranho, então tentou não se preocupar muito com sua presença.

O tempo passou rápido e logo ela estava arrumando suas coisas. Ela sentia que tinha que ficar, mas o medo e sensatez lhe diziam que ela deveria continuar seu dia normalmente como se nada tivesse mudado.

Uchiha Sasuke era perigoso e ela definitivamente não confiava nem um pouco nele.

Naruto não podia saber que ele estava aqui, ninguém podia. Se alguém descobrisse, ela sabia que algo daria errado. Naruto iria brigar e armar um escândalo pra cima de Sasuke, Sakura entraria em choque e todos se desesperariam, com medo do que ele poderia fazer.

Todos sabiam do que ele era capaz, ele já havia provado isso muitas vezes.

Ela não queria que nada de mal acontecesse e implorava silenciosamente por isso.

Eram 18h50min, Hinata já havia ido embora. Ela havia lhe dito antes de sair, que tinha faculdade á noite e eram poucos os funcionários que ainda se encontravam no local.

Era o momento perfeito, imaginou ele.

Em passos calmos se dirigiu á sala de seu "chefe", Sasori. Ele tinha perguntas á serem respondidas e definitivamente teria as respostas, nem que se tivesse que ser radical para consegui-las.

Abriu a porta de madeira vendo o seu chefe com um sorriso divertido nos lábios o encarando sentando, com os pés em cima da mesa de mogno. Seu escritório era um pouco mais ornamentado do que o da Hyuuga, e um pouco menos iluminado do que o mesmo.

-Sasuke, pensei que esperaria mais tempo para vir. Mas me parece que você não gosta muito de esperar, não é? Bem, é algo que temos em comum – Ele disse desinteressadamente olhando para um ponto qualquer na sala.

Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras estufadas que ficavam a frente de sua mesa o olhando friamente.

- Porque me colocaram para cuidar justamente da Hyuuga? – Perguntou com uma voz mais fria do que o normal.

- Ora, Sasuke. Você sabe muito bem a resposta – Ele começou a brincar com uma miniatura de madeira, que parecia uma marionete.

-Responda.

-Porque estamos lhe testando.

-Pra quê?

- Para ver se realmente serve para o plano, Uchiha – Ele respondeu mantendo o olhar calmo.

-Qual é o plano? – O Uchiha olhou intensamente para o ruivo com um olhar extremamente frio.

-Informações confidenciais. Ou você já está se esquecendo como veio parar aqui e o por quê? Eu te observei hoje, sabe... – Perguntou Sasori finalmente usando de uma voz fria.

-Responda a minha pergunta.

-A Hyuuga é esperta não é? Está bastante desconfiada. Eu lhe disse para tomar cuidado... Você não é muito bom quando se trata de atuar e muito menos escutar.

-Pela última vez, responda.

-Estamos esperando resultados Uchiha, e não queremos que falhe. Você precisa ser um pouco mais colaborativo, seria bom ser mais convincente.

Sasuke levantou da mesa e em pouco tempo o ruivo estava sentando em sua cadeira preso contra a parede pelo o Uchiha com um revólver apontado em sua cabeça.

-Sasuke, Sasuke... Você é tão tolo quanto seu irmão dizia. Eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta de esperar e quero ver resultados de sua parte, o seu atraso foi perdoado, mas o próximo...

-Responda.

-Você se esqueceu da sua posição, Uchiha? Atire em mim, com certeza o Banco irá ignorar o barulho e seu chefe morto. O jornal deve fazer a noticia percorrer. Mas com certeza você não quer se meter com a Akatsuki – Sasori sorriu ainda com o semblante calmo.

O Uchiha largou o ruivo saindo do escritório mantendo-se impassível. Ele acharia outro jeito de descobrir o que queria.

Depois de algum tempo Sasori se pronunciou no silêncio que se fazia presente.

-O que achou, meu senhor? – O ruivo perguntou ainda olhando para a porta.

-Muito interessante, fizemos uma boa escolha. Ele nos será muito útil, com certeza – Uma voz grossa encheu a sala e um riso irônico foi-se ouvido logo em seguida.

Tudo estava só começando, pensou o dono da voz.

Ele tinha todas as peças e o controle delas, agora só dependiam delas fazerem seus movimentos de acordo com o que ele havia lhes mandado. Ele não permitiria falhas, isso seria imperdoável.

Cada peça tinha sua importância e segundo seus planos, nada daria errado. Ele conseguiria o que queria, só precisava de paciência.

Hinata tinha acabado de entrar no carro, quando percebeu ter esquecido o celular.

Droga, pensou. Ela se atrasaria para a aula de hoje, isso não era bom.

Saiu do carro o mais depressa possível indo até a sua sala, pelo caminho mais rápido. Entrando pela porta do estacionamento direto nos fundos do banco. Entrou rapidamente passando pelos corredores impecáveis do local.

Tudo estava ótimo, até que quando ela parou em frente a sala de seu chefe. Ela escutou algo um tanto estranho, que a fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

Uma voz estranha e grossa que definitivamente não era do seu chefe, foi proferida no local.

Virou-se a tempo de ver o Uchiha ao longe saindo do banco.

Indo embora.

Aquilo era muito estranho, aquela voz era assustadora. A cada segundo daquele dia Hinata se assustava mais. Algo muito grande estava acontecendo e ela fazia questão de não se envolver.

Seu corpo começou a tremer e rapidamente ela entrou em sua sala pegando o celular e correndo dali.

Duas coisas eram certas: Ela estava com medo, e queria nunca mais ter que voltar para aquele lugar.

Sua vida normal estava cada vez mais estranha, e normalidade parecia algo que logo ela já não teria mais por muito tempo. Pelo menos, era o que seu "sexto sentido" lhe dizia.

Ela estava com um mau pressentimento e implorava para não estar envolvida.

* * *

**E então o que acharam? Não se sintam acanhados aceito tanto elogios, quanto criticas ^^**

**Sim, o Sasuke vai acabar ficando OOC, mas é inevitável em uma fic SasuHina de romance uashahs**

**A fic vai ser cheia de suspenses e mistérios hehehe'**

**Então, espero que tenha ficado ao agrado de vocês ^^**

**Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz \o/**

**Kissus**

**Karolyn Harumi ~~ 3**

**25 de julho de 2013**


	2. Capítulo 2 - O Certo

**Yo minna o/**

**Esse capitulo tem uma das minhas músicas favoritas do Oasis, ela se chama "Wonderwall", se quiserem escutar junto com a fic, vocês decidem ^^**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo, escrevi com muito carinho pra vocês, não acho que seja o melhor, mas o próximo com certeza faz esse valer a pena :3**

**Aproveitem ~~ **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – O Certo.**

Hinata havia passado a noite em claro. Após todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior, ela havia percebido muitas coisas que deixara passar.

Uchiha Sasuke era uma máquina de ódio e vingança, um assassino eminente. Ela havia sido muito descuidada, havia botado tudo a perder. Ainda tinha aquela voz... Aquela voz fria e cortante. Por que o Uchiha havia voltado? Nada fazia sentido, seu chefe sempre havia sido normal e até chegara a ser gentil.

Ela não queria ir para o trabalho. Estava com medo. Medo de passar por tudo de novo, medo do que poderia acontecer, medo daquela voz assombrosa e principalmente, medo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Não, não, não. Hinata sabia que não podia pensar assim. Seu pai não a deixaria faltar do trabalho, ela não podia decepcioná-lo. Ela não queria ser um fardo, uma fracassada. Ela fazia um curso de administração na faculdade, odiava, mas o fazia sem reclamar. O problema era que ela não tinha vocação para isso e seu pai andava muito decepcionado com seu empenho. Ela não podia piorar ainda mais sua relação com seu pai.

Decidida, ela começou a se arrumar para o trabalho. Ela estava disposta a encarar tudo isso. Pelo seu pai, pelos seus amigos e por Naruto... Ela o amava desde sempre, mas nunca sequer havia sido notada por ele, o amava demais, a dor que ele havia sentido a havia afetado. Não poderia ser fraca.

Foi para a cozinha, pegando a maior faca que achara. Ela também não podia arriscar. Iria encarar Uchiha Sasuke de frente, estava decidida nisso. Não por ela, mas por todos que ela ama e por tudo que ela sempre acreditou ser o certo.

_Mas afinal. O que exatamente é o certo?_

Sasuke estava concentrado observando mais uma vez a planta do banco. Ele não queria ficar observando. Ele não precisava aguardar e estudar o ambiente. Ele já havia feito isso antes, era muito simples para ele. Ficar de babá daquela garota era irritante. Esperar uma ordem era irritante. Ele queria agir de uma vez por todas, pegar o dinheiro e sair daquele lugar.

Se envolver com a Akatsuki foi a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito. Ele nem ao menos sabia qual era a pior parte: não saber ou saber demais. De qualquer jeito, se ele não escapasse, no fim ele seria morto.

Seu celular começou a vibrar impacientemente. Irritado o Uchiha leu a mensagem que havia recebido.

_Hora de Trabalhar, Sasuke. Algo me diz que hoje, o dia será bem mais interessante. Aguarde mais mensagens minhas._

Ele deixou brincar um sorriso irônico em seus lábios. Parece que finalmente iria começar a ação e mais rápido do que ele esperava. Qual será o motivo da pressa? Não fazia diferença no momento, ele pensou pegando suas coisas e deixando o escuro apartamento, vazio.

A Hyuuga andava nervosa por entre as salas conhecidas do banco, apertando firmemente a bolsa contra si, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Apressada, pegou as chaves abrindo a porta de seu escritório e acendendo as luzes.

Ela começou a fazer todo o ritual de abrir as cortinas, organizar coisas bagunçadas e todo aquele trabalho diário para manter o lugar impecável. Ela se sentia quase que sem preocupações fazendo coisas tão banais como aquelas, pensou sorrindo e observando uma foto antiga.

-Bom dia, Hyuuga – Uma voz grossa se fez presente no silencio tranquilo do escritório e Hinata, assustada se virou bruscamente olhando a figura parada em sua porta.

-B-bom D-dia, Uchiha – Respondeu tentando controlar o nervosismo crescente. Céus! Parecia até que ela iria desmaiar.

O moreno possuía um semblante calmo, vestido com uma roupa social simples. Com passos lentos observou a fotografia que a garota observava, e sua expressão ficou dura e fria.

-Porque você mantém isso no seu escritório? – Sua voz era cortante e a Hinata apesar de se amedrontar, se sentiu irritada.

A foto mostrava todos juntos brincando no parquinho do Bairro Konoha, a melhor época de sua vida. Ele não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo, mas ela teria que reconhecer que não esperava atingi-lo. Aquela foto não estava lá antes, ela teve a ideia de colocá-la lá para ver a reação do Uchiha.

Ela já não se sentia mais nervosa.

-Algum problema, Uchiha? – Respondeu ela com voz baixa e firme. O moreno a encarou surpreso com a mudança repentina do tom da garota.

Ele começou a rir divertido, irritando Hinata em um nível que nem mesmo ela sabia existir. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela queria vingança.

-Você volta aqui, sem nenhuma explicação, depois de anos fora sem nem ao menos se preocupar com seus amigos, os abandonando, ignorando todos, e ainda por cima nos traindo! Para fazer uma vingancinha ridícula!? O seu irmão matou seus pais? Ótimo! Você mesmo matou a sua alma! Você não enxerga? Você esqueceu o que realmente importa? PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NA VIDA, PENSE NO QUE É CERTO! – Ela o encarava, lágrimas escorriam nos seus olhos, lágrimas pela dor que ela havia tomado por seus amigos. Ela o odiava.

**Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do**

**About you now**

_Hoje vai ser o dia_

_Que eles vão devolver isso para você_

_E neste momento você devia, de algum modo_

_Ter percebido o que tem de fazer_

_Eu não acredito que alguém_

_Se sinta do modo como me sinto_

_A seu respeito neste momento_

O Uchiha já não ria e seu semblante demonstrava puro ódio. Ela havia ido longe demais. A encarou profundamente, prendendo seus braços na parede com força, e se aproximou dela, a fuzilando com os olhos.

-Quem você pensa que é para me dar lição de moral? O que você sabe sobre mim? Assim como eu quero matar o meu irmão, você quer me matar. Eu acho que enxergo as coisas melhor que você, Hyuuga. E não venha me dizer o que é certo, porque todos sabemos que o certo não existe! – Ele cuspiu as palavras, apertando com força o pulso da garota que o olhava em choque.

Ela havia ido longe demais, sabia disso. E não havia ninguém a essa hora no banco! O que ela havia feito? Desde quando deixava se levar tão facilmente por qualquer coisa? Estava fraquejando. Mas algo a dizia, que ela ainda tinha que respondê-lo, ela precisava disso.

-E-eu não sou como você. Tenho ódio de você, admito. Mas eu não seria capaz de matá-lo. Você tem razão, não sei o que é certo. Mas com certeza, o que você anda fazendo é errado, e sem uma explicação coerente, para mim você sempre será um vingador sem alma querendo matar o próprio irmão. Alguém que abandonou os amigos. – Ela respondeu com ódio, lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos.

**Backbeat the word is on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do**

**about you now**

_Andam dizendo por aí_

_Que o fogo no seu coração apagou_

_Tenho certeza que você já ouviu tudo isso antes_

_Mas você nunca tinha dúvida_

_Não acredito que alguém_

_Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora_

Ele continuou parado e começou lentamente a afrouxar o aperto em seus pulsos. O olhar que ele a dirigia era intenso. Ele parecia pensativo e... Ela não acreditava, mas via uma dor intensa em seus olhos. Será que ela havia o julgado mal...? Isso faria sentido?

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

**There are many things that I would like to say to you**

**But I don't know how**

_E todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas_

_E todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam_

_Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer_

_Mas não sei como_

Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente soltou seus pulsos e respirando fundo, retirou do seu bolso uma arma. Hinata, o encarou apavorada. Ele iria matá-la! Ele estava armado! Mas o que ela havia feito? Ela tinha ido longe demais, ele era um assassino!

O moreno carregou a arma e por mais incrível que seja, jogou a arma, que bateu caiu aos pés da Hyuuga. Em choque, o encarava perplexa, tentando entender o que ele queria.

-Encare isso como um teste – Disse ele, impassível, como sempre – Pegue a arma, e atire.

**Because maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

_Porque talvez_

_Você vai ser aquela que me salva_

_E no final de tudo_

_Você é meu muro dos desejos_

A Hyuuga pegou a arma, suas mãos tremiam. Por quê? Isso não fazia sentido!

Ela suava frio e as lágrimas agora haviam cessado dando espaço ao nervosismo. Respirando fundo, ela mirou nele. Mas, porque ela fazia aquilo? Em algum lugar dentro dela, será que ela desejava matá-lo? Olhou para ele perdida. Os olhos negros estavam abertos, ele não parecia com medo dela. Parecia assustado com outra coisa, ele parecia sentir dor.

**Today was gonna be the day**

**But they'll never throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you're not to do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now**

_Hoje seria o dia_

_Mas eles nunca vão jogar aquilo em você_

_Por enquanto você já deveria, de algum modo_

_Ter percebido o que você não deve fazer_

_Não acredito que alguém_

_Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora_

Então, como se fosse instintivo. Ela lembrou-se do seu passado. De como ela sempre foi um fardo para o seu pai, como ela se sentia solitária sem a mãe e naquela casa grande e vazia. Ela lembrou do seu medo ao ficar sozinha. Mas ela também lembrou, de quando todo o sofrimento passava quando brincava naquele parque. E que quando eles cresceram, e Sasuke foi embora. Tudo sumiu. Eles se afastaram. Mas aquela casa, e a solidão continuavam lá.

Olhando fundo nos olhos dele. Ela se lembrou de si mesma. Da sua solidão e angústia. Sentiu pena dele, sentiu dó e finalmente entendeu.

**And all the roads that lead you there were winding**

**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**

**There are many things that I would like to say to you**

**But I don't know how**

_Todas as estradas que levam você até lá são tortuosas_

_Todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho nos cegam_

_Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer_

_Mas não sei como_

Em um ato impulsivo, super protetor ou qualquer coisa que seja. Ela largou a arma no chão e com passos lentos se dirigiu ao Uchiha, o abraçando fortemente e chorando novamente.

Chorando como nunca havia chorado antes.

**(2x)**

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

_Eu disse talvez_

_Você vai ser aquela que me salvará_

_E apesar de tudo_

_Você é meu muro dos desejos_

Ela não sabia se o odiava mais. Talvez ela ainda o odiasse. E ela percebeu que realmente, nunca soube o que exatamente era _o certo_.

Sem dizer uma palavra o Uchiha a afastou gentilmente de si, pegou a arma caída no chão, e silenciosamente saiu por onde tinha entrado.

**I said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

_Eu disse talvez_

_Você vai ser aquela que me salvará_

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram? Esse foi um capitulo mais dramático mesmo, eu sei, mas é necessário para explicar algumas coisas :3**

**Só tenho mais o Capitulo 3 pronto, postarei semana que vem assim que eu arranjar um tempinho, farei de tudo pra começar o Capitulo 4, mas talvez eu acabe atrasando. Vocês sabem como é né? A escola acaba matando a gente e.e**

**Enfim, fiquei muito feliz com as três reviews que eu recebi, mesmo sendo poucas, me trouxeram uma grande alegria, obrigada \o/**

**Resposta das reviews: **

**Miiya-chan: **Siim, mistério *-* te garanto que ele vai continuar e só vai aumentar ^^ Não arranque seus cabelo menina O.O Postei o/ Beijoos flor ;*Obrigada por ler 3**  
**

**Bolo de Chocolate: **Nhaaa obrigada Sim, mistério ainda vai ter muuuito *-* Aqui está o capitulo, espero que esteja ao seu agrado Obrigada por ler 3**  
**

**YuukiYuuna: **Obrigada \o/ mesmo que tenha sido só uma palavra, me deixou feliz o/ espero que goste desse e obrigada por ler 3

**Obrigada também para aquelas que favoritaram mas não se pronunciaram em reviews: Mah-Marcella e Mazi.S**

**Fanfic movida a reviews, se quiserem rapidez, mostrem que estão lendo em uma review, ou então deixem somente pra criticar. Façam uma autora feliz \o/**

**Kissus, até o próximo cap**

**Karolyn Harumi **

**03/08**


End file.
